Venoms of sea snakes, (Hydrophiidae), contain potent neurotoxins. As compared with land snakes, sea snakes and their venoms have not yet been extensively investigated. In order to understand the mode of action of sea snake venom toxins, we plan to isolate them in highly purified form. Their chemical, physical, toxicologic, and pharmacologic properties will be investigated. At present, there is only one commercial antivenin for sea snake poisoning. We will test the neutralization capacity of this antivenin against the venoms of sea snakes captured in different parts of the world. We hope that our research will contribute to the long-range objective of chemotherapy for sea snake poisoning.